


Uncle Max

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle meets her Uncle Max.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

"Maryse!" I'm then pulled into a strong hug. What the hell? "I've missed you so mu-" the stranger pulls me away from them, "Oh, I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else."

I look at the man. He's around my Mom's age. "I think you've mistaken me for my mother."

"Max. Maxwell Trueblood." He held out his hand. 

Isabelle stared at him. Could this truly be him? Was this really her uncle that she had heard so many stories about. It was weird that now he was an actual human. "Isabelle Lightwood." Isabelle shook his hand.

"Lightwood? She married Robert Lightwood?" Max asked. 

"Yes, I'm the third of four." She tells him. "Also, the only girl."

"Oh, my. That must've been hard growing up with all those boys my dear. What are your brothers names?" His eyes would big and wide in wonder just like her Max's.

"Alexander, but we call him Alec and then there's Jonathan, but he goes by Jace." Isabelle started.

Max laughed, "Every family has a Jonathan that goes by a nickname."

"And then Maxwell, but he liked Max." Isabelle glumly told him. 

Her uncle seemed to pick up on it, "Liked?"

Isabelle nodded her head, "He was killed when he was nine." 

"Oh, my poor Maryse. How are your parents?"

"They've healed, but it was too much and they ended up getting a divorce. They're still close though. I think being friends is working better for them." 

"Well, that's good." He concluded. "I must be on my way, but it was good to meet you."

"You too." She then watched him walk out of her life once again.


End file.
